


Already Dead

by Lostflamefox



Series: Original or Fanfic One-Shots [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Character Death, Character could be reader, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostflamefox/pseuds/Lostflamefox
Summary: "shut up."Her only response was a sly grin.





	Already Dead

"Sans, wake up."

He made a noise of discontentment, swatting away at the air.

"Get up."

"mmph. no," he attempted, keeping his eye sockets shut tight.

"I'll force you to get up if you don't do it yourself."

Begrudgingly, he opened one eye socket. He glared half-heartedly in his groggy state at the girl that sat cross-legged across his room, on the floor. The back of her head was resting against the wall, as though she, too, had just woken up and was groggy beyond comprehensible thought. She weakly finger-gunned him and he scowled. He fought to sit up as well, his head hammering from the night before's drinks.

"Aww, are you hungover? I told you that drinking that alcohol was a bad idea. I get that hey, nobody was using it, sure, and it's something to ease the ol' stomach, but really? It was a horrible idea."

"shut up."

Her only response was a sly grin.

~

"Oh~

I love dyin',

A whole lot,

I wish for my own shady plot,

Six feet under and I'm livin' in style,

Oh-"

"can you not? please?" He rubbed at his temple, just below the head wound; the singing wasn't doing any favors for his growing migraine. He shot a glare at her for the tenth time within that hour, and she only shrugged at him and continued to stroll through the snow that crunched below his feet.

"What are you gonna to do me if I don't? Slice me in half with an axe? Ooh~ So  _scary_ ," she did an over-dramatic version of a damsel-in-distress pose, falling over onto the snow for extra effect. The landing was silent, though he still he looked around at the stares he was gathering.

"you're makin' me look bad," he replied gruffly, continuing on his way to leave Snowdin.

She was up and following him within a second. "Well, sorry, buddy. Somebody's gotta have some fun around here, right? Eh? Eh?" She elbowed him playfully, though he growled under his breath and hasted his pace until he was submerged in the woodlands, out of view of the town.

"Geez. Tough crowd. But I know you love me." It sounded like she was going to burst into another lyrics of song, so he turtlenecked into his parka fur in an attempt to block out all noise.

~

The couch was uncomfortably lumpy against his back. He tried to keep his gaze up to the ceiling, away from the tricks the girl was preforming just in front of the busted TV. He screwed his sockets shut as she started speaking, as though if he didn't see her, he wouldn't hear her.

"You know, I'm not going away if you just  _wish_  me away. You could totally just kill yourself and we'll call it even, 'kay? Life for a life? Though technically I'd die twice, and then I'm gone for good, so I guess you'd still win in the end. Geez, life can be a bitch. But I'm not going, since I physically can't. Maybe we can come to an agreement? I stop annoying you to kill yourself, and you actually apologize and maybe be nice to me?"

He sighed heavily, opening his eye sockets and finally looking at her. "fine. sure. whatever."

She pulled her hand out from the hole in her side. "Great. How about we go take another walk? It's a nice day outside, sort of."

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my shortest, serious work. Sorry for how brief it is; I hope I packed enough in it to make it, you know, worth somebody's time. If you really liked it, let me know; if enough people liked it, I might make it a full fic someday. Kind of inspired by a work on Quotev (You Are Sans Now, by Greyshi). 575 words - record for me. Really, you gotta let me know what you liked about it, what you disliked about it. Oh, and what's on your mind about it. I left a lot of this kinda open-ended.


End file.
